1. Field
The disclosure relates to the distribution of advertising content, and more specifically to displaying advertising content using a group training system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisers are constantly challenged to find new ways to present advertising content such that the intended recipients are most likely to view, understand, and respond to the advertising content. At the same time, most advertising recipients are unable or unwilling to divert their attention to what they may view as bothersome advertisements.
Therefore, it would be highly beneficial if advertising content were to be provided to potential recipients under conditions in which the intended recipients have chosen to be a captive audience without the multitude of external distractions that normally compete for their attention. It would also be beneficial if a corresponding flow of revenue could be developed that could finance the provision of advertising content in this way, thereby ensuring a continuous flow of relevant content.